Duncan Courtney fuck
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Courtney is getting married to the wrong guy. Then Duncan ruins the wedding and they fuck. They fuck like animals it is written as a flashback and present. PLEASE R&R
**Duncan and Courtney's fuck**

 **Flashback**

Courtney Powell sat in her room at the 5star hotel. It was her special day. To the wrong man. She was marrying someone she didn't love. He had money but was to safe no fun. Never made her swoon. She was marrying too please her dad.

Duncan Evers sat in his appartment. His girlfriend just split with him. Last night he screamed COURTNEY when the two made love. She was so pissed at him.

Duncan saw his phone had a text from Geoff. Courtney was getting married to some dude named Thomas. Duncan nearly crushed his phone in his hand. Duncan leapt naked out of bed and threw his best suit on. He was a mechanic and had two amazing cars in a 1967 Mustang and a Ferrari California. Roof down in the hot California heat. Duncan arrived at the hotel Where Courtney was getting married. He ran in and kicked the two watchers too make sure they didn't ruin this for her or him. Courtney dad wanted her to marry someone who would help her carrer or had money to provide for her.

Courtney had the whole Total Drama Island, Action and World series at her wedding some where good friends. Others just because she could use seeing all there not Duncan. One look would make her want to take him like in the woods or boathouse or movie set or plane or Chris personal bathroom, confessional or kitchen. They loved sex a lot. Courtney liked Thomas but in bed nothing like Duncan. Not even willing to try the weird shit she wanted.

The ceramony began. Thomas had his best friend as his best man. They stood at the alter as the bride came down. She had the fakest smile plastered on her pretty face. Bridgette stood as her maid of honnour. Her father walked Courtney down the aisle. Most of the Ceramony was boring. Until

''Does anyone have a reason these two shouldn't be wedded in holy matrimony?'' The elderly priest asked. Duncan saw his chance.

''I OBJECT I LOVE THE BRIDE AND I AM THE ONE SHE SHOULD MARRY!'' Duncan screamed. Courtney jumped in pleasure and shock.

''DUNCAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' She yelled to the deliquant. Her former boyfriend could see the lust in her eyes.

 **PRESENT**

Duncan was stark naked. Courtney wanted a drink after they made love for the 15th time in a row. Duncan could see his ring on his dick. Courtney loved weird shit in bed. So turned on. First the couch and then kitchen. Leading to the bedroom.

Duncan got the champagne French. He ordered it just for this special occasion. It was three months since their little boy was bought home and he was at his Grandparent's Duncan's mother insisted the little guy stay with them so Duncan and Courtney could have some time to themselvs. Courtney was so happy for that.

However Duncan was a bit apprehensive as Courtney was a freak. The night little David was concived Duncan was treated like Courtney's personal slave she wore a tight dominatrix outfit. Duncan was forced into tight leather shorts and walked him like a dog.

 **FLASHBACK**

Courtney and Thomas wedding was over now. Duncan had Courtney back in his appartment. Ducan and Courtney's clothes were all over the floor. Courtney's head snuggled into Duncan's chest. The two had an intense love making session and the night passed sleeping.

The morning light cut through Duncan's window. Both jumped awake.

''Want some breakfast Courtney?'' Duncan asked the hot babe next to him. She nodded.

''Right Kitchen through there is eggs and bacon in the fridge.'' He told her. Courtney's face went red with rage.

''GET YOUR ASS UP MAKE ME BREAKFAST DUNCAN.!

DO I NEED TO PUNISH YOU?'' She questioned him.

''What is the punishment princess? I can take it.'' He told her confidently. Big mistake.

Courtney left the room and came back with her favourite toy from when they were in camp. Duncan had driffted back to sleep. Well until Courtney's toy found it's way into his asshole. Courtney's hands slipped ice-cream down his penis too.

Duncan leapt out of bed and about half an hour later Courtney's tastebuds were eating scrambled egg bacon toast and sausages in bed.

''Good Duncan now I will make you dinner.'' She said with sweetness and an evil smile.

Duncan was still naked. He was sent to do the washing up. Mumbling to himself. The bad news Courtney walked out and she went for a shower and heard him mumbling. She wasn't happy.

''Duncan stop complaining most men wouldn't get the chances with me that you have had.'' Courtney's stern voice cut through. Oh Crap oh Shit oh FUCKKKKK. Courtney walked over and beat Duncan and forced a frozen sausage in his mouth and spanked him mercilessly.

''Let's go out Princess.'' Duncan suggested. Courtney nodded.

 **PRESENT**

Courtney and Duncan appartment was a mess. David took after his dad in that respect. When a suprise letter arrived.

''Meet at the original camp Wawanakwa.'' Who was it from? Why was it here? What could it mean?

 **FLASHBACK**

Duncan had taken Courtney to a romantic resturant near his appartment. She had lobster he had steak. Duncan went to the bathroom and pulled the box out. Cassually strolling back to the table.

''Courtney Powell you are the only girl for me. So Princess will you marry me?'' He asked down on one knee.

''YESSSS.'' Courtney's screams echoed through the resturant and to camp wawanakwa. Duncan slipped the ring on her finger. Getting the bill and rushing home to celebrate.

The time for the wedding flew by. Nights full of sex and well the wedding was a long day the reception wasn't so awful. All old friends talking laughing drinking. The bride nudged the groom to go upstairs. The couple bid everyone safe travels and happiness while eyeing the way to their room.

Duncan was sent to the bed and told be ready. Courtney went to the bathroom. She slipped the very sexy lingerie on. Duncan was under the covers and had lost his jacket, shirt, trousers and underpants. Duncan's jaw dropped and his boner grew when Courtney walked out in her lingerie.

She walked to the bed and got in. Moving her hand to carress his member. Duncan groaned in pleasure. She grasped it and pumped rapidly until he shot a load of hot white cum over the sheets.

Courtney slipped her panties off and possitioned so Duncan could eat her pussy. Duncan shot his tounge inside causing the immense pleasure moans from Courtney. She soon came all over his face and down his throat.

''Taste good Duncan?'' She asked the delinquant. He nodded.

Duncan ripped Courtney's bra and sucked on her tits however he flipped her so head under the covers and he pentrated her asshole. Courtney's screams of pleasure could be heard. Thrusting at an incredible speed.

He fired an imensse load into her asshole. Next came the best part. Duncan lay Courtney out straight on the bed. He got on top and thrust to her soaking pussy. Duncan thrust at incredible speed. Kissing Courtney to stop her moaning. He moaned while kissing her. Duncan and Courtney's cum flowed and was as the biggest load either had fired. The two were panting. Courtney's hands pulled the covers over her and Duncan and snuggled to him for their life together.


End file.
